maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Grey's in Anime
This segment is a parody of Grey's Anatomy . Plot Grey's in anime.jpg|A picture of the team getting ready to turn into robotic surgeon GreysInAnimebear.jpeg|A picture of patient with purple espercrystal stuck to its chest. Also green pedobear The segment starts with Cristina and Meredith running with a sick patient. Cristina saids for a hospital bed for her because she is tired of pushing. Then Derek gives him a sedative, which causes the patient to see the world in an animates style. First Owen asks for his vitals and Lexie saids they are over 9,000, so he turns into super surgeon. Also Meredith plays the Dark Physician. However Alex plays another card that beats the Dark Physician. Alex saids he wants to save the patient alone. Then Meredith saids he is up to 10,000 vitals so Derek sends out Checkaflu to shock him. That is when he starts to have the purple espercrystal. So the team and a blue domo group together to robotic surgeon. And then the robotic surgeon hits the surgeon with the arrow of light making the animated world back to the real world. The patient got cured but still could not believe what happened. References #Dragon Ball #Salior Moon #Yu-Gi-Oh! #Caramelldansen #Wario #Pokemon #Pedobear #1-up mushroom #Domo thumb|300px|right|Video of Segment #Power Ranger ﻿Characters *Cristina Yang *Meredith Grey *Patient *Owen Hunt *Alexander Carolina "Lexie" Grey *Derek Shepherd *Alex Karev *Calliope Iphigenia "Callie" Torres (O'Malley) Transcript begins with Cristina Yang and Meredith Grey Cristina Yang: Get me a hospital bed. Meredith Grey: Is the patient hurt? Cristina Yang: No, for me. I'm exhausted from pushing him here. Patient: bed I don't feel so good. Owen Hunt: Quick! Give him 20ccs of sodium phosphate. Lexie Grey: I'll make it a blind cc so he doesn't know who sent it. Patient: Groans Derek Shepherd: Stand back. I'm putting him under with a sedative. pinches patient with needle Patient: Uhh. That's strange. You all look so different all of a sudden. goes to title with fast techno music playing "Grey's in Anime" Owen Hunt: Quick! What are his vitals? Meredith Grey: They're.....Over 9,000! Owen Hunt: What?! 9,000?! That's impossible! I'm gonna have to power up echo to super surgeon! Patient: Where'd his shirt go? Lexie Grey: I'll prep this surgery by playing the card Dark Physician. Physician comes out Lexie Grey: He has 3,000 box appears healing points and is a medicine type monster. Alex Karev: Not so fast, Lexie. I already played the trap card malpractice suit, appear destroying your Dark Physician. Lexie Grey: Alex, what are you doing? We have to work together. Alex Karvez: No, Lexie. I'll defeat you and heal this patient all by myself. Meredith Grey: He's up to 10,000. We're losing him! Derek Shepherd: We need to shock him. Go, Checkaflu. comes out Checkaflu: Checkafluuuu! shocks patient Derek Shepherd: That brought us some time. Callie Torres: Oh, no! Look! goes to patient with purple espercrystal, also pedobear appears He's got the final fragment of the Espercrystal stuck in his chest. Lexie Grey: Of course. That explains the poisoning of his soul. appears quickly and disappears quickly Derek Shepherd: There's only one thing that can dislodge an Esper Shard. All together: Metamorph to robotic surgeon! Robotic Surgeon: Arrow of Light! of light airs at patient which creates an explosion. goes back to unanimated world and music ends. Patient: What the heck happened? Meredith Grey: Oh, you just needed your appendix out. You're fine now. Patient: But--But Checkaflu. Derek Shepherd: Bless you. Trivia *At the start, the patient's shirt had a cat with two 2 on it. *When Cristina was put in bed, she had a teddy bear. *The crew turned mostly like this 1. Owen as Vegeta (Dragon Ball) 2. Meredith as Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon) 3. Lexi and Alex as Yu-Gi-Oh players 4. Derek as Ash (Pokemon) *The Over 9,000! joke is a parody of Vegeta saying. Watch video here . *After the Dark Physician is defeated, it goes to Lexie and it shows Wario and Panda Caramelldansen. *Checkaflu is a parody of Pikachu. *After Checkaflu shocks the patient, it goes to Derek in a background saying Dance in many forms and a cactus and man dancing too. *When the patient has the purple espercrystal stuck to its chest, green pedobear and some sushi dancing are shown too. *After the scene with the patient having the purple espercrystal, Lexie is shown with Japanese writing. *A face appears quickly between Lexie and Derek and quickly disappears. *When the scene goes to Derek talking how to cure him, the background has Sugar, Do your Homework, and a 1-Up Mushroom, also businessmen are dancing. *When the crew turns into robotic surgeon, it appears the following.. 1. Lexie turned into the hands 2. Derek turned into the head. 3. Owen turned into a remote. 4. Meredith turned into chairs (feet) 5. Blue dome turned into the body. *A dragon is shown in the background where the robotic surgeon appeared. Category:Cartoon segments Category:TV parodies